


A Dragon and A Prince

by halfblood10101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dragon!Cas, Dragon!Gabriel, Dragons, Fluff, Humor, Kidnapping, King!John, M/M, Possible MPreg in future chapters, bad at tags, prince!Dean, prince!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfblood10101/pseuds/halfblood10101
Summary: Prince Dean is kidnapped by dragon Cas so he can become a real dragon. Will he become a real dragon or will he not? Bad at summaries but it is a good story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So first Supernatural fic saw a post on tumblr about a dragon that has to explain to his dad why he keeps kidnapping princes and a prince that has to explain to his dad why he keeps getting kidnapped by dragons. My first thought when I saw that was destiel so here it is. Who ever created that post is amazing. Hope you like it. It will be multiple chapters.

Cas’s POV

“But father I don’t want to take any of those girls. They’re all rude, mean, and stuck up,” I tell my father. I don’t want to take one of the princesses from their castles. They are all rude to their subjects and should never run a kingdom. But of course I’m not a real dragon unless I steal a princess. I don’t even like the way they look though so there is no reason for me to even take one.

“You know what Castiel. Don’t steal a princess. I don’t care just steal someone that is important. I could care less who it is at this point,” he tells me swishing his tail in annoyance. 

“Really father? Anyone?” I ask excitedly because while I don’t want to take any princesses there is one person I wouldn’t mind taking. His name is Dean Winchester. He is the prince of Winchesteria. He’s kind and watches out for all of his subjects and raised his younger brother because his father is always gone. Not to mention he has the most beautiful green eyes ever. I wouldn’t mind taking him. I hope he wouldn’t mind me either. 

Dean’s POV

“I won’t marry Bella dad! She’s a bitch that cares about nobody but herself. I don’t care if it will solidify a treaty between our kingdoms. She is not fit to rule her kingdom. What makes you think I will let her anywhere near my kingdom?” I yell at my dad. He was trying to get me to marry Bella. She is a bitch that should never become Queen. 

The last time she came to the kingdom I saw her mistreat our servants multiple times as well as hurt our citizens. How she was even allowed back in was a mystery to everyone. Luckily she didn’t come often because I told her that if she was to mistreat one of my subjects again she would have a war on her hands.

Dad wasn’t too happy about that but didn’t say anything when I told him my reasons for saying what I did.

“Well you need to marry someone, Dean. How are supposed to produce a heir if you are not married?” he asks me. 

There was the reason he wanted me to marry her. He wanted me to have a heir. There were other ways to keep the family in power. Sammy could have a heir. He was as he put it straight as a circle. And it was great that he met this Gabriel guy, that I still haven’t met, but that left me to produce a heir. And to be honest none of the princesses that I have met have been people I would want to rule a kingdom with. They were all stuck up and rude. I would never let any of them anywhere near my kingdom if I had a choice.

I wish I could just not have to deal with all of this for a little while at least.

Cas’s POV

It’s night now I hope nothing bad happens I haven’t done this before. I’ve been told that princess tend to do what they are told when they are stolen but what do princes do? Do they fight or are they compliant? Well I’ll find out soon.

I start my flight to Winchestria to take my prince.

Dean’s POV

It feels like something big will happen to night. I hope it’s nothing bad. I don’t think the kingdom will be able to stand an attack at the moment.

I walk out to the courtyard to clear my mind before I someone scream. I run over to where I heard the scream and see them pointing at a dragon with bright blue eyes and black wings. I run over to the woman that screamed and told her to go up to the castle and tell everyone that there was a dragon in the city. 

I turn to the dragon and draw my sword even though I knew it wouldn’t do much good. I had to distract it so the townspeople wouldn’t get hurt. I start to rush at it and I stab it in the chest but it just ignores it like I had done nothing but poke it (which I probably had). 

It looked at me and grinned. It swooped down and scooped me up in it’s mouth. This is it I thought. I’m going to die by being eaten by a dragon. But it didn’t chew me up. It was like it was holding me. It lifted it’s head up then tilted it and spit me out into its claws and held me there. 

I struggle to get out and see Sammy and dad coming down the street before it takes off to god knows where.

Cas’s POV

Well I don’t think Dean’s going to be docile if what just happened means anything. He seemed like he was going to be good in my mouth but when I put him in my claws he started to struggle. Then when he saw his brother he called out to him. I mentally sigh. This might be harder than I thought. Well he seems okay for now but that might be because he is up in the air and will die if I let go.

~Time skip~

We got back to my cave and I let him out of my claws. He scrambled to a standing position and drew his sword. I changed into my human appearance and he lowered his sword with a look of confusion on his face.

“Hello Dean. I am Castiel,” I tell him.

“Uh, hi,” he says still looking confused.

“Um mind telling me why you took me. Because as far as I know dragons don’t steal princes they steal princesses and they can’t turn into humans and I don’t think I’ve done anything to dragons to make them want to kidnap me,” Dean tells me looking more wary than confused now.

“Well you see in order to be a ‘real dragon’ as my father puts it you have to steal royalty and hide them away from the world. But all of the princesses are rude and mean. I would not willingly put myself in a position that I would have to deal with one of them for a long period of time. But you were different and I wouldn’t mind having to be around you for long periods of time. If you want to go just tell me I will take you back but if you don’t mind would you stick around for about a week until my father comes by to see if I stole anyone?” I ask blushing a bit.

He opens his mouth and says, “Sure why not?”

This work is not done I do not know why it says it is done but it is not.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So how is it? Thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcomed. Bye. Bye. *waves*
> 
> This isn't done I don't know why it says it's done but it's not.


End file.
